


Ryan is excited about a new love

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [255]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Ryan is excited about a new love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

[locked to [](https://sam-worthington.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sam_worthington**](https://sam-worthington.dreamwidth.org/)]

Sam, you won't even believe how awesome this is! Remember how I mentioned I've been doing breath training so I could try some serious [freediving](http://www.wired.com/2015/02/logan-mock-bunting-freediving/), not just the fucking around I've done before? I just found out THE KING Herbert Nitsch is going to be in town when we go back to NZ for your Avatar shooting, like maybe 50 km away I think? And he doesn't compete anymore right now since he almost died on [that dive](https://www.deeperblue.com/herbert-nitsch-talks-about-his-fateful-dive-and-recovery/) a few years ago, but he still lectures and he actually does some private teaching now. Would it be all right if I can swing a few days with him while you're working? This dude is fucking AMAZING!!!

[Sam's response](https://ryan-kwanten.dreamwidth.org/6205.html#comments)


End file.
